<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Calibur: Cassandra's Request by Dou_Jin_796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610873">Soul Calibur: Cassandra's Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796'>Dou_Jin_796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Calibur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodily Fluids, Breast Fondling, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Creampie, Crying, Cumplay, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feet Fetish, Feet Licking, Female Ejaculation, Fetish, Fondling, Footjob, Hot, Hot Sex, Impregnanation Fetish, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Penetration, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, breast milk, cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Alexandra, your soon-to-be wife, wants you to do something with her. She wants you to have sex and make a baby with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Alexandra/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul Calibur: Cassandra's Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is partially inspired by an NSFW fanart I saw of Sophitia Alexandra in the aftermath of being creampied on a grass field with milk coming out of her boobs. I decided to make the story about Cassandra instead cause she's my favorite Soul Calibur girl. Hope you like it and enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra Alexandra. The spunky Greek blonde is your <span class="msg__line">fiancée</span> and will become your wife soon. But before that she has a request for you.</p><p>"Sweetie, now that we're going to be husband and wife. I have something I want to ask of you." she tells you.</p><p>"What is it?" you say back.</p><p>She wriggles a bit. "Well, you know my older sister Sophitia. As you know, she's already pregnant and she's due any day now. I want you to do that to me. Make me pregnant. We still haven't even had sex yet in the time we've known each other."</p><p>"What?" you're taken aback.</p><p>"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't wanna fuck me and my gorgeous body?" Cassandra teases with her hands on her hips, proud of her nice body. She gets up close to your ear and whispers, "I'll say all sorts of dirty things to you while we do it."</p><p>You widen your eyes and your dick gets erect fast. Cassandra was staring down at it as she said those words.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd get hard when I said that. But I didn't know it was gonna be that fast. Teehee." she giggles.</p><p>Since she's going to be your wife anyway, why not have sex with her beforehand? After all, she's wanting it too.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? Use me." Cassandra says as she starts rubbing her breasts. "Titfuck me first."</p><p>You take off her clothes, undressing her nice outfit and pouring over the parts of her body with your hands as they became exposed. That pale Greek skin. Softer than a baby's. Smooth as silk. The fragrance of her perfume and body odor fills your airways as you put your nose up close to her shoulders and sniff her lightly. "Hooh..." you moan a bit.</p><p>"Babe, I love it when you rub my body all over like that." Cassandra moans as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Her clothes expose her back now. You lovingly move your hands across her perfect back, feeling every bone that make up her figure. You then move your hands to her front and rub her breasts while kissing her neck, trying to give her a dark hickie.</p><p>"Oooh...yeah. That's it, honey. Just like that." Cassandra groans as she feels the love hormones distributing across her body.</p><p>You play with her large breasts some more. Up and down. Groping them in every direction. They're not as big as her sister's, Sophitia, but to you, Cassandra boobs are perfect. You use your thumb to gently push her nipples into her breast a bit and rub them in a circular position. You feel the bottom of Cassandra's clothes getting wet.</p><p>"Uugghhh..." Cassandra lets you know how good that feels as her feminine juices soak the bottom half of her clothes, which you haven't fully taken off yet. "Get us to the bed." she says.</p><p>As you keep this position, you walk her to the bed where you will sleep with her for the rest of your lives. You walk forward, leading her as she walks backwards, with your steps and pushing against her body as you continue fondling her nipples with one hand groping her sweet and plump ass. You're now over the bed, feeling Cassandra's body all over. You stop for a brief moment to take off your clothes. You take your shirt off over your head then kiss Cassandra while you take off your pants and underwear. Once the underwear is off, you push her to the wall.</p><p>Cassandra gasps as you did this unexpectedly.</p><p>You're ready to take off the bottom half of her clothes. She removes the ribbon from her blonde hair and she lets it all down. Not that much longer than when she has it up, but beautiful nonetheless. You touch her face with one hand and she smiles. You gaze at her exposed top half for a few seconds before going in for another kiss, this time your hands moving down to slowly take off the clothing covering her bottom half. Just like with the top half, you feel the parts of her body as they become exposed. You fondle her navel area. Her bouncy buttcheeks. You squish them a bit and they make a squishy, sloppy sound.</p><p>"I wanna hear that sound louder and a lot more when you're fucking me." Cassandra says softly as she's looking down at your chest.</p><p>She kisses your collarbone as you continue to unravel her clothing. Her thighs now exposed, you go and pet them. Cassandra shudders as you do this and looks up at you with deep desire. Her eyes squinting, begging you to fuck her.</p><p>"I look desperate, don't I? Ahhh...mmm.....oooo yeaahhh..." Cassandra keeps making these horny noises. "But like I said earlier, you gotta titfuck me first before putting it in. Aaaaooohhhh!'</p><p>You feel her vaginal secretions coating her thighs and running down her legs. You go down on all fours and start licking her calves, which are now being covered with her fluids.</p><p>"Fuck! OH! Oh, gods!" Cassandra cries out. "Do my feet now!"</p><p>You do as she says and lick and kiss her feet, devoting all your attention to them.</p><p>"That's right, worship me! Worship my body! Haaahhh...." Cassandra keeps shouting, unable to control her bodily urges.</p><p>You think to make sure every part of her body has been thoroughly explored by your hands or mouth as you keep loving her feet. You feel her right foot poke you in the face a few times, essentially asking you to break away. You look up at your soon to be wife. She smirks at you and says "Put your dick in between my feet. It's nice and hard now."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." you follow her order.</p><p>You sit upright on the ground with your knees bent back. Cassandra, still with her back against the wall, looks down at you and uses one of her feet to touch your rock hard penis pointing up. She taps and touches and pecks your dick with her foot covered with your saliva from the kisses and licks you gave it.</p><p>"Wow, I love this." Cassandra giggles.</p><p>She uses her foot to bend your erect member toward you. You think you're gonna cum like this but you resist. She moves her foot down your frenulum and down the middle of your penis, making her way to your ballsack. She uses her toes to grip your testicles, which are ready to burst at any moment from her sexiness.</p><p>"Cassandra, oh..." you shudder at the thought of ejaculating.</p><p>"Hey, don't cum yet." Cassandra chides you. "You haven't even titfucked me yet. But don't worry, we'll get to that soon, darling."</p><p>She keeps squeezing your balls lightly with her toes, just alternating between grip and release. Her foot finally pulls away.</p><p>"Now, stay in that position, but come up to the wall so that your knees touch the walls." she tells you.</p><p>You do so and now your mouth is right up to her pussy.</p><p>"Hmm...on second thought, stay like that but just have your back touch the ground." Cassandra suggests.</p><p>With your knees still bent, you use your elbows to help ease your self down until your back touches the ground. Cassandra now towers over you.</p><p>"Oh gods, this is just how I imagined it!" Cassandra embarassingly covers her mouth, trying to hide her playful and gleeful smile. "Put your dick in between my feet just like before."</p><p>You reposition yourself. Cassandra leaves one foot on the ground with your warm cock against it. She raises the other foot and puts it right on top of your dick, sandwiched in between her two feet. She starts moving her foot on top back and forth.</p><p>"I bet you've never experienced a footjob like this before." Cassandra continues.</p><p>You really haven't. But wow, that feeling.</p><p>"Now, no cumming, hon. Not til you've done what I've said to first." Cassanda reminds you.</p><p>Her footjob is amazing. The pressure against your cock is so soothing and stimulating. It really makes you wanna cum. But you can't. Gotta follow her orders. At least you'll have bucketloads of sperm-filled semen built up for when you finally do. Cassandra changes up her rubbing. She decides to use just her toes on the top. She applies pressure to just those 5 points on her feet, putting force on each one. "GAAH!" you shout a bit. You look up at her and find her satisfied face. As much as Cassandra wants to be used and fucked, she clearly is enjoying this too where she is in control. She keeps using her toes some more before switching to her heel.</p><p>"Let me know if I'm hurting you, sweetie." Cassandra says with a bit of worry in her tone.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I just...wanna cum so badly." you beg her.</p><p>She ignores you, knowing full well you know what she wants. Her heel presses against the top of your cock where the tip meets the length while her other foot presses against the bottom. Cassandra rubs her clit at the sight of this. "AaaaAAAaaAAAAOoooOOhhhh!" Cassandra ejaculates a little and her watery ejaculate makes its way onto your face. Her heel's pressure loosens up a bit as she cums. After gathering herself from the small orgasm, she shifts the weight of her foot from her heel to her toes and she does this back and forth against your ready to explode dick. The feeling is almost unbearable. You've gotta cum. But you promised her. You take a second to look up at her blonde hair and sweet face.</p><p>Finally, she takes her foot off.</p><p>"Oh!" you shout with relief that she took it off. Probably 30 seconds more and you would've cum all over her feet and the carpet.</p><p>"Stand back up, my love." Cassandra tells you.</p><p>You push yourself back up with your elbows and stand back up facing her. She puts her arms around your neck and goes in for a deep kiss. After a few seconds, she uses her foot and shoulder blades to push off the wall and she drags you to the bed with her while still kissing. Cassandra tries shifting places so she is the one leading you to the bed but she trips over your ankle, sending the both of you flying.</p><p>"Nyah!" she screams with surprise as you both fall.</p><p>Luckily you both hit the bed. Cassandra half slumped over the side of the bed on her back. You tripped facefirst into the bed but you're right next to her. You grab her by the hips and move her fully up onto the bed and position yourself over her.</p><p>"That was quite the surprise." you tell her.</p><p>"Well, surprises are the best haha." she nervously chuckles. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"You don't have to be sorry about anything ever again." you go in for a deep kiss, trying to compete with the one she gave you.</p><p>Once you break away, the both of you pant really hard.</p><p>"I'm ready, babe. Fuck my tits." Cassandra tells you. "Fuck them hard. But make sure to save some energy for later when you enter me."</p><p>You touch her boobs. Pushing them to see how the jiggle. Petting them. Rubbing them. Kissing them. Admiring them. The way they curve. Tracing them to find the spots where they emerge from her body. That gap in between where you'll insert your cock. That sternum in between. These breasts will produce the milk to feed your children when they're infants. How sweet they are. Her muscle definition is perfect. She's full figured, but very fit.</p><p>"I love your titties." you tell your <span class="msg__line">fiancée.</span></p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">You finally put your erect shaft in between her two perky boobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">"Yes." Cassandra moans as she puts her hands above her head, relaxing and letting you do the work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">You squeeze her amazing breasts together to put pressure on your cock. You rub back and forth, changing the directions you squeeze her titties. This is very pleasurable for the both of you. The pent up sexual tension from before from the footjob hasn't gone away. With this on top, it's gonna make you blow your load. Maybe if you rub her tits hard enough, milk will come out. You try doing that. Rubbing them harder than you did before. You moan and groan and Cassandra does too. Cassandra loves watching this. She can't wait for the moment you cum. She touches her clitoris to get more stimulation. As if the sight of you fucking her breasts wasn't enough already. Cassandra watches attentively to your tip, waiting for the moment your fluid spurts out. You feel her heartbeat against the side of your cock. The heartbeat that runs the woman. It was beating quickly. You go faster and start moving your dick rougher. Cassandra's breasts are now pink from you handling them. She's moaning and moaning from everything going on. "GAAHHH!!!" she screams. Sweat gathers in between her breasts, covering your dick in it. Sweat coats her entire body. Her breasts. Her chest. Her neck. Her forehead. You kiss her wet neck to get the sweat off. That sweat came from inside her, where the both of you want you to be soon. You consume her sweat, trying to get as much of her inside you as possible. You kiss her forehead to get that sweat off. Cassandra's lustful wails grow louder and louder. "AAHHH!!! OH GODS!" You grab her shoulders and just let your pelvis do the work, thrusting in and out between her boobies. The sight of Cassandra getting pleasured just from this titfucking is impossible to not cum to. Your dick is getting sensitive now. But just a little bit more. You grab her breasts again and go for some more thrusts to finish yourself off and then at last...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">The feeling finally comes. You feel the sperm travel to your prostate and mix with the seminal fluid, traveling up the length of your shaft and then the fantastic feeling of your dick twitching and spraying your load. You close your eyes and moan loudly as your semen sprays onto Cassandra's chest, neck and face. Cassandra tries catching some it with her tongue and swallowing it. When you open your eyes, you both find yourselves panting super hard. Cassandra's upper area is painted white with your sperm.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">"Ohhh..." you sigh loudly as you roll off Cassandra and next to her on your side. You brush each other's hair to the side, admiring each other's faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">"Well, what do you think?" Cassandra says, referencing her jizz covered face, neck, and tits. "Worth it, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">"Oh my...Oh my...wow..." is all you can say. </span>
</p><p><span class="msg__line">She takes some of the semen off your chest with her hands and puts it inside her mouth. "Now I know what's gonna go inside me. And I like what I taste so</span> <span class="msg__line">, get ready. In a bit, you're gonna me fucking me raw on all fours next." Cassandra tells you. </span></p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">While the two of you wait for your recharge, you pet each other's bodies. Your run your hand down the length of her arm. Cassandra's on her side, her tits squished together. She runs her hand down the length of your back. She runs her fingers back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">"You ready?" she asks you. "If not, I'm just gonna get into position anyway. Take your time, sweetie pie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="msg__line">She gets on all fours away from you, ready for insertion. Her palms are flat on the bed and her arms nearly stretched straight. You feel you're rejuvenated and get on your knees.You place one hand on her buttock and reach under her with the other to get to her clit. Cassandra looks back at you. "Trying to turn me on first, are you? Clever boy." she smirks. </span>
</p><p>You use your index and middle finger to stimulate her clit with a come hither motion.</p><p>"Oohhh...yeees..." Cassandra lovingly shudders.</p><p>You move your other hand back and forth over her buttocks, occasionally slapping them. Her butt. Nice and round. Plump and juicy and bouncy. She uses it a lot during fights. You slap her ass again.</p><p>"GAH!" she shouts. "Don't slap me too hard. GUUUOOHHH!"</p><p>You push your abdomen against her big asscheeks just to from another perspective how soft they are. You push against them a few times to admire the jiggling. Cassandra dripped from all of this. Her womanly secretions oozed onto the bed sheets. "Oh gods, oh gods!" she whimpered.</p><p>"Are you ready, hon?" you ask her.</p><p>"Yes. YES!" she cries ecstatically.</p><p>You put your dick inside her nice, virgin slit. It's warm, wet, and full of her love.</p><p>"AAUUGGHHHH!!" Cassandra wails loudly. "Come on, babe. Now fuck me hard! Fulfill me! RUIN ME!!"</p><p>You thrust in and out with your hard member and listen your beautiful Cassandra groan with each one. You change angles, trying to see which part of her vagina you haven't explored yet. More sweat gathers onto Cassandra's white back. You keep pounding her out hard and fast. Cassandra can't control the volume of her moaning anymore. "GOOOHHH!!! AAAHHH!! THAT'S IT BABE! HARDER!! HARDER!! YAAAH!!" You take one hand and rub Cassandra's wet back. It glistens with the sunlight hitting it. You slap her ass a few times, being careful not to do it too hard. "NGHHAAAAA!!!" You grab her by the shoulders from behind and push her in towards your penis. Saliva drips out Cassandra's mouth.</p><p>"OH GODS, YES!! Just like that! OHH!! HARDER, HARDER! Use me. USE MY BODY! AS HARD AS YOU CAN!! AAAGGHHHH!!!" Cassandra screams, wanting to satisfy her unbelievably high libido. Her sex drive is unbelievable.</p><p>Cassandra shifts from using her palms on the bed to her elbows, lowering the top half of her body down a bit. She buries her face into the bed a little and shrieks as you keep banging her out.</p><p>You reach under her to grab her boobs and fondle them. "GOOOHHHH!!" Cassandra wails. You grope them as well as you can in this position. Cassandra's loving the feeling. She turns her face back to you. "Complete me! BREED ME!!! BREED ME OUT!!!" You grab her boobs even harder while her body gets more and more slippery from her sweat. You enjoy her scent and continue to brush against the walls of her birth canal. There's no other feeling like this in the world. You move your self down so that your chest touches her sweaty back. "OH MY GODS!" she keeps yelling. You kiss her back while breeding her as she instructed you to. "Keep going until you're good and ready to inseminate me!" You admire her nape behind her neck. All covered in sweat. A bit of your cum from the titfucking has made it there. You want to grab her nice blonde hair, but instead, you run your fingers through it. "Make me feel like we're the only ones in the world!" she cries. The bones of her back. You pour hand all over to examine her pale back. You put your ear to the spot where her heart is. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Her heartbeat has grown even faster and is beating intensely. You kiss the skin above it and go to finish yourself off. "AH! AAAaaHHHHH!" your mate hollers. You can see a bit of her face since she's resting her forehead on the bed. Cassandra grabs the sheets tight, bracing herself for what's to come. After a couple more thrusts and Cassandra's loving screams of euphoria, you feel your balls pulsate. Your milky seed spurts out and deposits into Cassandra's bud, accepting your reproductive material inside her. Both you and Cassandra yell at the feeling and thought of your sperm entering her, pushing it to her ovaries. The walls of her inviting birth canal are lined with your ejaculate. You both breathe heavily as your cock's throbbing stops, which is taking a while. "Oh my. Oh fuck." she pants.</p><p>When you finally pull out of her, your dick is so sensitive that just pulling out was a weird and overly pleasurable feeling for your tip. It's coated with your semen and her inside fluids.</p><p>"My legs cramped up, honey. Can you help put me back on my back?" she asks. She can see the result of your passionate creampie leaking out of her.</p><p>You slowly stretch out Cassandra's legs, admiring her thicc and alluring thighs, and help her onto her back. You carry her in your arms over to the pillow and set her head down gently.</p><p>"That was amazing." Cassandra soothingly says. "I wanna do it some more. I wanna make sure I get pregnant from this. Fuck me like this this time. Missionary."</p><p>"Let me just recharge first." you tell her.</p><p>"Of course." she smiles.</p><p>You look down at her pussy and see your cum leaking out of her. The cum sputters as air tries to escape from her vagina. You go down on her and suck some of it out and then go back up to her lips and kiss her.</p><p>"MMM!" Cassandra's taken by surprise.</p><p>You tongue her and transfer that cum over into Cassandra's mouth. She says she likes it after all. After some more tongue kissing, you pull away. Cassandra licks her lips and swallows. "Heh, never expected you to do that. You've already turned me on again." she says. "You're not ready yet though, are you?"</p><p>"Not yet, sweetie. But I do wanna play with your body to get myself ready." you say. You immediately go to her collarbones and kiss them. The cum on her boobs, neck, and face were only half dried up. This was your scent mixed with hers. As it should be. The union of the two of you.</p><p>"Ohh..." she moans.</p><p>You fondle her breasts, wondering if milk will ever come out. You put your lips in between them and kiss that area and trying to pick up the sweat with your tongue. Cassandra moans again from the feeling. She puts her arm around your head as you do this. You move your hands down to her thighs and caress them. So soft and natural. This is the result of years of her physical training. You move your head out of her arm and move down to her abdomen and kiss her stomach. All the while, you use your hands to go for her semen covered boobies again, pushing them in and out. Her stomach is so fit and fine. The purity of this woman. You kiss her rib bones, as if thanking them for housing her heart. You move back down and insert your tongue into her belly button. "AAH!" she yelps. But it was a yelp of delight, not fear. You shuffle yourself down so that your head is right at her vagina. More of your cum was leaking out from it. You notice that Cassandra shaved down there recently, but some of that golden blonde hair grew back. You go ahead and play with her blonde pubic hair with your lips. Cassandra's head rolls back on the pillow, her back now arching a bit from you messing around with her pubic hair. Then, you go to her clitoris after parting the vulva lips and you tongue the small pink sphere. "AHHAAHAAHAAOOOHH!!" she wails. You continue doing this and you can feel your testicles recharging. The refractory period is almost over for you. You go back up to Cassandra's face and kiss her and lie on top of her.</p><p>"I'm ready now." you say into her ear.</p><p>"Good." Cassandra smirks.</p><p>You move off of her and kneel in front of her. She bends her knees and puts her feet down onto the bed. Cassandra spreads her legs, inviting you to go back in to her. She looks at you, ready for more love making. You move yourself closer and slowly insert your hard again penis into her womb.</p><p>"AaaoooAAauuughhh!" Cassandra lets out.</p><p>This time. This time you're going to have sex with her even better. Your <span class="msg__line">fiancée</span> will have the helping of sex she deserves. Her face says it all. She really wants to make children with you. You bend her knees back and her feet come off the bed and they're now off to your sides, but you keep them close to your ribs so that she can feel your body heat. You start your thursting, plunging every fiber of your being into her.</p><p>"GAAOOOHHH!! YES!! YEEEES!!!" Cassandra shouts.</p><p>There's something different about her this time. Even more so now that the sun is shining on her again. It's like her body is glowing. The most heavenly glow you or anyone else has ever seen. "MORE!! MOOOREE!!!" she screeches. You push into her rough and hard, wondering if she can take it with such a tight cunt. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! YES! AUUGHHH!! HAAAHH!!" Her entire body is bathed in this heavenly glow. You grab her boobs and squeeze them tight. "HAAH!! HAAAAH!!" Cassandra loves this.</p><p>"Prove it to me. Prove you love me!" she shouts.</p><p>You grab her legs and grip them to give you better control. Cassandra's screaming is halfway between sanity and insanity. "HAH! HAH! AH! GAAH!! NGHHH!!! AOOOHHH!!" You go down to kiss her as you bang her out. She accepts this and when you break the kiss, a stream of saliva falls onto her breast. Cassandra is drooling out of her mouth, her mind pushed to the limit. How can she keep taking this? She's on a different level. What's keeping her sane is her love for you and the thought of producing children for the both of you. She's sweating so much, every part of her body is being drenched. You lick the sweat off her body when you can as you've done before. Wow. The salty taste seems to have gotten better this time around. Everywhere you can in this position, you kiss her body and lick her sweat off. Her knees. Her calves. Her legs. Her neck and collarbones. Her pretty face. "DO ME! FILL ME UP! IMPREGNATE ME!" she's begging you. "NGAAHOOHOOOAAAHH!!" She's never looked so vulnerable and you have her all to yourself. Both of you, in the moment, enjoying the tenderness and passions of your lovemaking. You've never noticed her veins before, but here they are, bulging out from the physical effort she's putting in. This is beyond just hot. "UUUGGHHHUUHHHUHHH!!" Cassandra howls.</p><p>"OH GODS! OH MY GODS!! YEESS!! HOLY!!" Holy is right and fitting for Cassandra. Her older sister, Sophitia, might have been blessed by the gods. But in comparison, Cassandra must be a goddess herself. Your goddess. You continue ramming your cock into her holy Greek goddess vag, trying to fulfill your future wife's wishes. You're going to have kids with her. Her head rolls back once again, begging you to finish her off. But you're not quite ready yet. You rub her clitoris a bit and you feel her twat twitch inside, releasing some of her secretions. It mixed with the semen still inside her and this mixture covered your dick on the inside. Cassandra feels your love in every part of her body. "GUH! GUUHH!! HAAAH!!!" Cassandra starts crying. The tears stream down her face. But these aren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. The pleasure is overwhelming her and she has no other outlet for it. "GHAAHHHAAA!" she smiles and screams through her crying. What a sight, even more vulnerable than before. You want to plant your seed in her womb once again, pollinating her ovum. Her twat is now a dark pink from all the rough fucking you've given her. She's ready to be fertilized. "Now! NOW! CUM IN ME!!! MAKE A BABY WITH ME!" The musky smell of the two of you combined as you fuck her brains out fills the room. Her glow has become even more saturated. The love you two share is now overly evident. Cassandra feels that you've definitely proven your love for her. "PLEASE! OH GODS! I WANT YOU TO CUM IN ME NOOOWW!!! GIVE US A CHILD!"</p><p>Then suddenly, milk starts coming out of Cassandra's breasts. What you couldn't do with your hands, you've done otherwise. Or maybe it was more likely Cassandra herself who brought herself to produce breast milk from her firm-looking but soft and perky breasts. Her milk comes running out slowly, but it's obviously there. You grab her tits and squeeze them to get more of the milk out. "OOOOHHAAAA!!" Cassandra keeps crying. She looks at you with her tear covered face, smiling sweetly with happiness. If Cassandra was an actual Greek goddess, she could cure the world of sadness just with the power of that smile. She is overwhelmingly in love with you as you are with her. "FINISH ME OFF!" she pleads through her sobbing. You're just about ready to cum. You put your palms under her deep and sweaty armptits and think about her fantastic body and how she will be your lover forever. You take some of the sweat from under her armpits with your fingers and smell it, taking in her musky scent. You grab her by the shoulders and push into her as hard as you can multiple times. "AGH! OH! OH! AGH! HO! HAAH! OH MY GODS! FUCK! YES!! AAHH!!" Cassandra squeals with joy. And then you finally release. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Cassandra screams at the top of her lungs, enjoying the sensation of your palpitating cock inseminating her heavenly and godsent womb.</p><p>As you keep shooting your seed, Cassandra's fulfilling orgasm causes her insides to violently convulse and you feel these contractions with your cock. The convulsions put more pressure on your dick and it's like they're milking you out of all the sperm you have.</p><p>Your load is even more than the first two times somehow, gushing out for minutes into her. Each spurt making Cassandra more ecstatic at the thought of becoming pregnant. "Oh yes! Oh yes!"</p><p>Her glowing body hasn't changed one bit and you gaze into each other's eyes as you continue to ejaculate inside her. She trusts you with all her heart. You go in for a deep kiss before you finish and Cassandra accepts your kiss with utter happiness. She rubs her pelvic area as you cum to completion, squishing your dick and the precious seed inside. When you finally pull out, you see the huge creampie left behind oozing out slowly. The double filling she's had of your semen is leaking out. She sighs at the thought of the combination of her genetic material with yours, producing offspring.</p><p>"I love you." Cassandra warmly says and touches your face. "I can't wait to marry you, sweetheart. I know our love will make so many loving children."</p><p>You've given her what she wanted. You lie down on top of her and kiss her neck and face. The feeling of her soft breasts against your chest. You can feel her every breath. You put your head onto her chest, listening to her heartbeat once again. It's the sound of elation and love. Just from that sound, you can tell her soul is satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>You and Cassandra have sex thousands of more times and produce many children together in your marriage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this is the best story I've written so far and Cassandra's my favorite girl from Soul Calibur. I challenged myself this time to write over 5000 words for a single story straight through, no chapters. Let me know in the comments what you think of this fanfic and if you'd like to see something else Soul Calibur girl related. Or the Dead or Alive girls, who I mostly write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>